The Southern Beauty and the Civil War Major
by OhSnapItsCaylee
Summary: Elise Riverton and Jasper Hale had been acquaintances ever since El moved to Forks from Texas when she was 15 to live with her Uncle Charlie. The year her cousin Bella comes to live with them changes everything. Elise and Jasper get closer and El develops feelings for the Civil War Major. Along with Elise developing feelings, Jasper thinks that he finally found his mate. Jasper/OC.
1. Chapter 1

Elise Riverton slowly rolled out of bed one morning. Her alarm clock had just startled her awake, much to her displeasure. With one swift movement, her legs swung over the edge of the bed and she stood up while slamming a small, pale, hand onto her alarm clock.

Her uncle, Charlie Swan, knocked on her door and called "Elise, time to get up, first day of you last year of high school!" before proceeding to get her cousin, Bella Swan, up for her first day of her junior year.

Elise dragged herself into the bathroom that was connected to her room. As she decided not to take a shower she stared into the mirror in front of her. Elise's long blonde hair was in tangles and her blue eyes were framed by smeared makeup that she had forgot to remove from the day before when she went shopping with Bella – Rare occasion, right?

The blonde straightened her naturally wavy hair and applied some light mascara, eyeliner, and lip gloss. This was Elise's third year at this school; she came to live with Charlie the summer before sophomore year, so she had quite a few friends. Bella on the other hand was going in new this year and Elise was given the job of showing her around.

"Elise!" Bella shouted from Elise's room. Elise emerged from her bathroom and put her hands on her hips, raising a perfect eyebrow at Bella and smirking slightly.

"Bella!" Elise mocked, making Bella roll her eyes and ignore what she just did.

"Does my outfit look good?" Bella bit her lip and motioned to the jeans and shirt she was wearing. Elise looked her over with one sweep and nodded.

"You look perfect. Now, what should I wear?" The last part was more to herself as Elise walked over to her closet. She didn't have to make an impression, but she decided to dress nicely anyway. Elise pulled on a pair of light ripped jeans and a purple flowy top, along with some TOMS.

Bella walked back into Elise's room after she had finished changing. "You look nice," she commented, "Now are we going to go or be late?" Elise glanced at the time on her phone before gasping and shoving it into her pocket, grabbing her backpack and rushing down the stairs, Bella right behind her.

"Bye Charlie, love you!" They both shouted before jumping into Elise's Ford Focus and taking off toward Fork's high school.

Bella looked over at Elise once they pulled into the parking lot of the school. "Nervous?" Elise asked her cousin after she shut off the car. Bella nodded and opened her car door slowly.

Elise pushed her car door open and stepped out. She instantly spotted one of her best friends, Alice Cullen, and waved at her. Alice grinned and waved back happily.

Bella was leaning against the side of Elise's car, tapping away on her phone. Elise walked over to her and tapped her shoulder, pointing to the office. "Gonna go get your schedule?" She asked, Bella nodded and Elise continued, "You do that, I'm going to go greet some friends." And with that, they both went their separate ways.

Elise walked over to Alice, who was eager to greet her with a big hug and smile. "Hey!" The pixie like girl greeted with enthusiasm.

"Hey!" Elise exclaimed and then started looking around at the other Cullen's before turning her attention back to Alice.

The two started talking about their summers and as this was going on, Jasper Hale, Alice's brother, walked over to the two. You see, Elise's blood doesn't attract any of the Cullen's. It's not appealing to them.

"Hello Elise." Jasper spoke, his southern drawl present like always.

Elise smiled at Jasper, fumbling with the Civil War locket that hung around her neck, "Hello Jasper." She spoke, her own southern drawl present. When Elise started here during her sophomore year, she had moved to Forks from Texas, having lived there all her life gave her the Southern accent.

"How was your summer?" He asked, secretly giving her a sweep over with his eyes.

Alice caught this and giggled while Elise paid no mind to what had just happened; only giving Alice a weird look when she giggled.

"My summer was uninterestin' besides the fact my cousin came to live with her dad, meanin' I now have another girl in the house. How 'bout yours?" Jasper met Elise's eyes and smiled gently. The two weren't extremely close, but they talked now and then. When Elise found out that the Cullen's were vampires, he was the one she feared the most, making Jasper stay away from her for at least two months before they both talked it out.

"Filled with huntin', but that's 'bout it." He explained. Elise nodded and still fumbled with the locket around her neck. Jasper noticed this and his eyes widened just the slightest. For her 17th birthday Jasper had given her this locket, saying it was his grandmothers and from the Civil War. Elise was surprised, happy, and she felt loved because he wanted to give this to her considering she was just a friend, nothing more, and this was something special in his family. Ever since he had given it to her, she has never taken it off.

Inside the said locket was a picture of Jasper and Elise hugging that Alice snapped directly after he had given her the locket. That was one of the rare times the two had ever had physical contact, besides running into each other in the halls.

Alice then pulled out her schedule, taking Elise's from her back pocket and comparing the two. Jasper fumbled around in his bag and snatched his own out but only held onto it for two seconds before Alice had it in her hand along with the two others.

"Jasper, you and Elise have Gym, Physics, and Pre-Calculus together. Elise, you and I have History and Acting together." Alice said as she handed their schedules back. Physics was first period, History was second, Pre-Calculus was third, then lunch, Gym followed, and then Acting, followed by Study Hall.

"This happens every year." Elise sighed, "I have three classes with Jasper and two with you, Alice." The three chuckled and did away with their schedules, having memorized them already. After a few minutes of talking Elise saw Bella step out of the building and look around with a confused look on her pale face.

"Bella! Over here!" Elise got Bella's attention and the said girl started walking towards them. Once she got there, Jasper went physically rigid. Bella's blood was obviously not like Elise's.

Elise shot Jasper a look, asking with her eyes if he was okay. Jasper just nodded briskly before walking off toward the building. "K, see you in first period!" El called sarcastically, rolling her eyes at the boy.

Jasper shot her a look over his shoulder and continued walking. Elise shrugged and turned to Bella. "Bella, this is my best friend Alice Cullen, Alice this is my cousin Bella Swan." Alice extended a small, pale hand and Bella shook it with her equally small and pale hand.

"Nice to meet you Bella!" Alice smiled genuinely, Bella returned the smile a bit awkwardly. She wasn't used to meeting new people and when she came to live with Elise and Charlie she was even awkward around Elise for the first few weeks.

"Oh, the rude boy that just stomped away was Jasper Hale." Elise informed Bella, who nodded. "He is Alice's adopted brother. You'll learn more about that later."

"Don't mind him; he just doesn't like new people." Alice tried to reassure Bella that she hadn't done anything wrong.

The bell rang a few seconds later and they all walked into the building. Elise showed Bella the class she was supposed to be in and Elise found the Physics room in no time.

When she walked in she spotted Jasper sitting in the back of the room. Elise walked over to him and stood in front of his desk, peering down at him. He looked up at her and motioned for her to sit down next to him. She did.

"Why did you walk away like that?" El asked quietly, pulling out a notebook and a purple pen. Jasper sighed quietly and looked over at her.

"Her blood…was stronger than anyone else's." He whispered in a low voice. Elise looked over at him and raised her eyebrows. "It was so…appealing." Jasper continued to whisper.

"You're not biting my cousin and that's final." A smirk played on Elise's lips but when Jasper gave her a stern look it slipped from her face and turned into a frown. "Sorry." She mumbled, looking away from him and down to her notebook. He patted her back gently, telling her it was okay and not to worry about it.

The teacher walked in after a few minutes and started talking about how the year was going to play out. Elise zoned out because she knew everything that she need to know about Physics. When a piece of paper was sat in front of her she jumped out of her own little would, quite literally jumped, and looked down at it. Jasper chuckled from beside her and she smacked his thigh playfully, hurting herself more than she hurt him.

"This paper should be signed by your parent or guardian for your first grade. Turn it in by Friday, no later or you'll have an automatic F in this class." Elise looked at the teacher and felt like she was already starting to hate her.

She turned to Jasper and he raised his eyebrows at her, telling her to say what she was going to. "I don't like her already." Elise whispered, making Jasper smirk and give a short chuckle. The teacher turned to them and gave them a heavy glare before proceeding to the front of the room.

"Since I see most of you know each other already." She shot a look at Jasper and I, "There should be no need to get to know each other. But I'd love to get to know you so I'd like you all to get out a piece of paper and write down ten facts about yourself. When you're done, make a pile on my desk."

After Elise jotted down ten facts about herself she stood up and walked to the desk, Jasper close behind her. El set the paper down in the growing pile and turned around, side stepping Jasper, before walking back to their desk.

For the rest of the class period the two were silent. They never really talked much, it being awkward between the two for reasons that will be explained later. Elise reached up and started playing with her locket again before a question popped into her head.

"What do you want for you birthday, Jazz?" She rarely used this nickname of his, leaving it for only his family's use. Jasper looked kind of surprised at the question and just shook his head.

"You're not getting me anything, Elise." The bell rang and the two both stood up. El followed Jasper out the door, hot on his heels.

"I am too gettin' you something Jasper Whitlock." She only used his real last name when she meant business. When he heard her he stopped in his tracks, causing Elise to run right into his hard back. Jasper quickly grabbed her waist to make sure she didn't fall.

She mumbled a thanks and blushed a bright red. "You are not gettin' me a thing, Miss Riverton." Elise called him Jasper Whitlock when she meant business and Jasper called her Miss Riverton when he meant business. They've been in quite a few arguments for two people who don't talk to each other much.

"Whatever, Jasper, I'll just find out what you want from Alice then." She huffed and walked away, but didn't get far since Jasper clasped a cold hand around her arm.

"Just get me a new book." He said simply, "See you third period." With that, he walked off to whatever class he had and Elise walked to History where Alice immediately flagged her down and pulled her into the seat next to her.

"I had a vision." Alice spoke instantly, "About you and Jasper."


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: I switched something in Elise's schedule. She now has Gym with Alice instead of Jasper and Acting with Jasper instead of Alice. You'll see how this works. ;). _**

Alice never told Elise the vision, much to her disappointment. That day went by rather quickly and soon Elise found herself in sixth period, sitting next to Edward at one of the large round tables in the library.

"How was your day?" Edward asked casually after about a minute of silence. The final bell went off, signaling that everyone had to be in their class, when Elise answered.

"Like every other first day of school, boring and tedious." Elise looked up from the piece of Pre-Calculus homework she was assigned to see Edward staring at her and Rosalie making her way over to them.

Elise tensed almost visibly. Rosalie did not like Elise one bit and for two reasons. She was a human and she was a human that knew their secret. Edward read Elise's thoughts and placed a hand on her arm comfortingly as Rosalie sat across from them at the round table.

"Hello." She spoke, almost icily. Elise looked up and nodded at her before going back to her Pre-Calc homework.

Study hall went by quickly, much to Elise's pleasure and she was thanking the school for making 6th hour the shortest period since almost everyone had a blow off class.

When the bell rang she got out of there quickly, Edward right behind her but Rosalie, not caring, and trailing far behind the both of them. Elise stopped at her locker and then went off to find Jasper because she had questions on the Pre-Calc homework.

She found him leaning against his car and walked over to him, holding the paper. He instantly stopped leaning against the car and took the paper out of her hands, knowing the drill. Elise came to Jasper whenever she needed help with anything, mostly History and Math though.

He put the paper down on the hood of his car and grabbed her pencil, showing her how to do all three of the problems that confused her. Elise instantly felt stupid for not understanding the problems and blushed.

"Thanks Jasper." She took the paper from him gently. "I'll see you tomorrow." And then she did something that surprised everyone, even herself. Elise kissed his cheek. Jasper tensed a bit and Elise blushed darker, mumbling "Sorry." Before rushing over to her car, seeing Bella already leaning against the side of it.

"In." Elise commanded her, her embarrassment still present. Bella looked at her with a confused look but did as she was told and got into the passenger seat.

"Why do you look so embarrassed?" Bella asked almost immediately. Elise shook her head and started the car, pulling out of the parking lot to the school.

"I'm not embarrassed." She defended and Bella dropped it, sensing her cousin did not want to talk about whatever had just happened. Elise, grateful for this, changed the subject, "So, how was your first day?"

"Great except for this boy named Edward acted like he was going to be sick around me. It was almost like I smelled terrible." Elise instantly thought about Edward Cullen, one of her best guy friends.

"Oh, don't mind him Bella. He's one of my best friends; he didn't mean anything by it." Elise tried to assure her. Bella still looked uneasy though, almost like it made her sad that Edward acted like that around her.

Then, something clicked in Elise's mind. "Do you _like_ him?!" She asked, a grin spreading across her face. Bella flushed a very bright red and started stuttering, lost for words.

"Of course I don't, I just met him!" Bella exclaimed once the right words came to her. Elise chuckled and rolled her eyes, knowing Bella was lying.

Elise pulled into the driveway and smirked over at Bella. "Go for it." She said and hopped out of her car, slinging her bag over her shoulder. Elise heard Bella sigh loudly and slam the car door shut, huffing into the house. Elise rolled her eyes and followed quietly behind.

Charlie met them at the door and greeted them with a smile. "Hey Charlie." Elise greeted him and grabbed an apple from the bowl in the kitchen. He nodded at her before returning to the living room to watch whatever game was on TV.

Elise made her way up to her room, throwing her bag on the floor and sprawling out on the bed once she got there. It was neither a long nor hard day but she was exhausted for some reason.

Elise took a big bite out of her apple before she decided to go over to her window and open it, letting in some fresh air. She took a deep breath and fell on her back on her bed, taking another bite of her apple. She then reached up and flicked on her radio, the music softly filing the room and lulling her to sleep, half eaten apple in her hand.

El woke up a few hours later. It had become night and the room was starting to accumulate the cold air that was coming in through the window. Also, the apple had rolled out of her hand and onto the floor, which she just shrugged off.

Elise shivered and blinked a few times, getting her eyes adjusted to the non-blackness that was her room and not her eyelids. As she was doing this she could swear she saw the outline of a person. She blinked a few more times, hoping the person would become clearer, but instead the outline disappeared as quickly as it appeared. Elise, semi-frightened by this, hopped up and scurried to her window, slamming it shut and locking it before trailing back to her bed, still tired and now dizzy from jumping up so quickly.

With a hand to her now spinning head, she lay back down and pulled her purple sheets up over her. She sighed and shut her eyes again; trying to lull herself back into the peaceful sleep she was just in with the help of the music.

This time, it didn't work, and Elise found herself getting up and walking down the stairs. It was almost ten o'clock and she knew she should be sleeping, but instead she decided to stay up until she felt tired. When that would be, she didn't know. El made her way to the refrigerator and pulled out the milk, half filling a glass and downing it before the fridge even shut.

She shoved the milk container back into the fridge and washed the glass out. As she was doing this there was a soft knock on the door. Even though the knock was soft, Elise still jumped and reluctantly walked over.

Her hand touched the knob gently as she twisted it, scared who might be on the other side. When the friendly face of Jasper appeared, she sighed and relaxed but instantly became confused at why he was here so late.

He smiled at her and held up a packet of paper which Elise didn't recognize. It all started making sense once he spoke, though.

"You told me to pick out the script." He said softly and the memories of acting class filled her brain. They had to do a partner project which included picking a scene of some play and memorizing it. They had three weeks before they had to preform it in front of the entire class. Jasper volunteered to pick the script and Elise let him.

She reached forward and took the script out of his hand, smiling gently in thanks. El turned away from him just a bit where he was basically out of sight and she studied the script with the large words WILLIAM SHAKSEPEAR'S ROMEO AND JULIET written in the middle of the cover page.

Elise gasped and blinked a few times. "Jasper, this is the balcony scene from Romeo and Juliet!" She exclaimed, as if he wasn't aware, turning back toward the door way, which was empty. Elise stared at the spot where Jasper just stood, realizing he was probably long gone by now. She kicked the door shut and shook her head at the sneaky boy's actions, making her way back up the stairs and to her bedroom.


	3. Authors Note

This is for the people who were confused in any way.

Elise's Schedule is as follows

**_First Period: Physics. Class with Jasper._**

**_Second Period: History. Class with Alice._**

**_Third Period: Pre-Calculus. Class with Jasper and Mike Newton._**

**_Lunch._**

**_Fourth Period: Gym. Class with Alice, Bella, Mike, and Jessica._**

**_Fifth Period: Acting. Class with Jasper. _**

**_Sixth Period: Study Hall. Class with Rosalie and Edward._**

Now, some people were confused with Elise. I'll just give you her backstory.

When Elise was 15, her mother and father got hit by a drunk driver, which resulted in their tragic death. Charlie, her uncle and the only family that Elise knew of, was given custody of Elise. She then moved from Texas all the way for Forks. This was the summer before her sophomore year in high school and now it is her senior year. She's been in Forks for about three years now, hence why she is so close with the Cullen's.

If you have ANY questions feel free to message me and I will respond as soon as possible.


End file.
